


It's You

by Laziam (MItCheLlInE)



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fetus Direction, First Kiss, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompt, fetus ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MItCheLlInE/pseuds/Laziam
Summary: A simple game of Truth or Dare changes Liam's world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Tumblr prompt and thought I'll put it here :)

Here we go again. 

 

Liam groans inwardly as soon as Louis plunks himself back down on the sofa, a mischievous grin splitting his face. They are gathered in Louis’ hotel room, trying to wind down after yet another crazy concert on their hugely successful Up All Night tour. There is no doubt in Liam’s mind as to what Louis has planned to entertain his band mates. 

 

Truth or Dare.

 

It’s Louis favourite after-show activity, and nobody ever objects. Harry, because he thinks that the sun shines out of his backside and Niall because he is always up for a joke. Liam knows that Zayn dislikes the game as much as he does, but the two of them always aim to keep the peace. They have been incredibly close since the days at the judges‘ houses. Zayn just gets him, grounds him and calms him when things get too hectic. Liam suspects that his feelings for his best friend go much deeper than they should and this confuses him a lot, especially since he can’t see a way to approach him about it. 

“So lads, are you ready? Since this is my room, I will nominate the first person. Think carefully which option you chose.” Louis’ voice cuts into Liam’s musings. “Zayn, what’s it gonna be?”

“Truth,” he says, with that velvety voice of his, that turns Liam’s insides to mush.

Louis’ grin gets even bigger if that’s possible. “Have you ever had a wet dream about any of us?” 

All eyes are on the beautiful boy, sitting next to Liam on the two seater couch across from the others. 

Liam lets out the breath he was holding in. That’s not too bad of a question. All he has to do is deny, and he’s off the hook.

Zayn considers the answer for a moment, chewing his bottom lip before he comes out with a firm, "yes".

What? Yes? Liam desperately tries to process that statement, but it makes no sense to him. 

Louis edges forward on his seat. “You have? Who is it?”

“Not telling...you didn’t request that information.” 

Louis is visibly disappointed, but he recovers quickly. “Fair enough, I should have known that you find a loophole. Go on, ask someone else.”

Zayn smirks, turning towards Harry. 

“Truth please,” the curly haired boy says. 

“Ok Hazza, what’s your most embarrassing nude incident?”

Liam thinks that there are probably too many to mention from what he’s experienced so far, touring with Harry.

“You mean embarrassing for other people, right? As you know, my personal shame threshold is extremely high. I would say, it’s that time when my mum had a few of her former classmates around for a little reunion and I just so happened to bounce downstairs starkers to get a drink. The ladies were blushing because obviously when I say bouncing, I mean that everything was bouncing if you get my drift.” Harry glances expectantly at Louis, to check that he is suitably impressed with his boyfriend’s antics. He needn’t have worried, as Louis looks proud as punch.

“Niall, which one will it be for you?” Harry asks.

To Liam’s knowledge, the Irishman has never answered a single question, and he doesn’t disappoint this time either. “Give me a dare, mate - dares are what I live for,” he beams.

Harry slaps him on the shoulder. “Well, in that case, I want you to send a suggestive message to the 25th person in your contact list.”

“No Niall, that’s so inappropriate. Don’t do it.” Liam tries to intervene, but his warning falls on deaf ears.

Niall rubs his hands together, before fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Alrighty, the lucky person is…..my brother’s girlfriend.” His expression is momentarily apprehensive; then he begins to type.

Hi Denise, I know this will come as a bit of surprise to you, but I just can’t get you out of my head. Maybe we could get together when I’m back home. Xxxxxx

The reply comes almost immediately.

Niall Horan, you should be ashamed of yourself. I hope for your sake that you’re drunk. I’m going to pretend that this never happened.

Niall reads out the text and the reply, apparently finding the whole thing hilarious. He joins Harry and Louis in hysterical laughter, while Zayn shakes his head in disbelief.

Liam is painfully aware, that he is probably next in this stupid game. Maybe he could excuse himself with being tired or something, but before he can even think of what to say, Niall asks him the dreaded question.

“Truth or dare, Payno?” 

Liam takes a deep breath. “Truth.”

He just wants to get this over with, promising himself that it will be the last time he agrees to take part in Louis’ humiliating shenanigans.

Louis grins, which is already a bad sign. “Liam, would you tell us exactly when, where and to whom you have lost your virginity, or…” he asks, pausing for effect, “are you in fact as innocent as you appear to be?”

“You’re a prick, you know that, Tomlinson?” Liam is not sure if he is more mortified by the question or the heat rising in his cheeks. He knows that his face resembles an overripe tomato right now.

“I’m not gonna answer that,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady.

“But it’s the rules, Leemo. I didn’t have you down for a rule breaker.” Louis mocks.

Liam can’t for the life of him work out why Louis is so popular with the other boys. He has been wary of the lad from the start and at times like this it’s so obvious what a shit he can be. Also, it wasn’t even his turn to ask.

“No need for that; leave him alone, Tommo.” Zayn interrupts and Liam feels his heart do a little jump.

Louis puts his index finger to his chin, pretending to give the matter some thought before answering. “Right then, don’t let it be said that I’m not a fair guy. You can swap for a dare.”

“Whatever.”

Wearing an expression as if he has just found a twenty-pound note in the back of his settee, Louis wiggles forward on his seat. “Your dare is to kiss Zayn on the mouth and hold it for ten seconds,” he declares, pointing rapidly between the two victims of his idea.”

Liam’s body goes rigid with indignation until he feels Zayn squeezing his arm lightly. He looks up to his friend and sees him mouthing, “It’s ok.”

Liam awkwardly places his hands on Zayn’s shoulders, bringing their faces closer at an agonisingly slow speed. What if he is horrified and already regrets his decision to let Liam do this? His concern seems to be unfounded, however, as Zayn has his eyes closed, his head tilted to one side. 

Fine then - if Zayn is willing to make the sacrifice, then he best get on with it.

He tentatively puts his lips onto Zayn’s, mentally starting to count to ten. It’s no more than a hesitant peck at first, which is why he is completely unprepared for what happens next. Zayn grabs hold of the back of Liam’s head, burying his fingers into his curls and engages him in a passionate kiss. This definitely doesn’t feel like an act of friendship. Liam needs to analyse what this might mean, but he can’t construct a single rational thought at the moment. 

“Twenty...twenty one...Jesus guys, come up for air. You’ve done enough Liam, I’m satisfied. ” Louis waves his hands in the air in mock horror before jumping up from his seat. “That’s all for tonight, folks. Me and Haz need some us time.”

“But you haven’t done your bit, Tommo,”Niall mumbles in between mouthfuls of crisps. 

“Oh, believe me, I have, Nialler. My work is done here,” Louis quips, throwing a cheeky wink into Liam and Zayn’s direction.

Liam is still sitting in the same spot, unable to process all that’s happening. It takes him a minute to realise that Zayn is now standing in front of him, reaching for his hand.

“Come on Li, let’s leave the lovebirds to it,” he says, pulling Liam to his feet. They follow Niall out of the room, and as Zayn closes the door, he whispers into Liam’s ear. “It’s you by the way...the wet dream thing...it’s always you.”

 

Liam thinks that his chest could possibly explode with all the happiness he feels. How is this even happening and does he really have Louis to thank for it? He should probably rethink his opinion on his bandmate; maybe he’s got him all wrong? First thing tomorrow, he will have a chat with him, but right now Zayn is wrapping his arms around his neck, his eyes asking for a follow up of that first kiss.


End file.
